The present invention relates to system and method for managing a prepaid wireless service.
In a conventional wireless system, a subscriber purchases a wireless phone (i.e., a handset) and a wireless service from a service provider. The subscriber has a contract with the service provider and pays a monthly subscriber fee for access to the wireless service and also pays for air time. If the subscriber fails to timely pay, the service provider may disconnect the service. Then the service provider have to attempt to collect money for unpaid bills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,247 describes a cellular telephone communication refill system. This system includes an apparatus that meters payment according to a predetermined parameter (e.g., a number of calls, an amount of funds, etc.). The predetermined parameter is stored within a secured metering device of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,100 describes a mobile phone having internal accounting capabilities for real time call debiting. The mobility phone includes an internal memory which stores an upgradeable rate table and a complex billing algorithm calculating an account status on the fly. In addition, the mobile phone is capable of alerting a customer of real time account status. Furthermore, this U.S. patent provides for a communication system which activates the mobile phone and upgrades the account status in the rate table over airways.
Therefore, there is a need for a wireless prepaid system where the service provider does not need to be concerned with collecting the unpaid bills and where the subscriber has control over his wireless expenditures.
The present invention provides a technique for facilitating provisioning of pre paid wireless communication services. In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a wireless device includes a memory that stores a credit amount and a tariff or rate table. The credit amount can be set at the time the device is activated. The device monitors the credit available and recalculates that amount as the device is used. The recalculation uses information stored in the tariff or rate table. In the event the subscriber needs to refresh the available credit he or she contacts the service provider and provides either credit or debit account information and/or prepaid calling card information to an IVR system or to an agent in a call center environment. The provider then generates an SMS message to modify the credit contents of the device""s memory over the air. Furthermore, the provider may provide a plurality of alternative tariff or rate tables, and/or may modify such tables over time. The provider can use SMS messages to update the device""s memory to include an alternative tariff or rate table.